This invention relates to new and useful animal traps, particularly traps conventionally comprising a pair of arms resiliently connected together by a coil spring at one end thereof. These traps include a trigger mechanism normally holding the arms in the set, close together, position with the spring pressing them apart violently when the trigger is released. Alternatively the two arms may be pivoted together with a spring provided at the pivot point and operatively connected to the arms once again normally urging them apart from one another at the distal ends thereof.
Such traps normally utilize a flexible cable comprising a loop with one end being secured adjacent the distal end of one of the arms and the standing part of the loop being connected to the distal end of the other arm so that when the trap is sprung, the distal ends of the arms move apart rapidly thus closing the loop around the animal which has activated the trigger mechanism. The trigger mechanism of this type of trap normally extends from the distal end of the arms as does the loop.
Such traps are difficult to support and set so that they operate efficiently inasmuch as they only rely on the choking affect of the loops to kill the animal trapped thereby.
They are difficult to support in a position whereby, for example, small animals will not activate the trap and only the larger animal desired will activate the trap.
Other disadvantages include difficulties in anchoring the traps, difficulties in actuation thereof by animals travelling in either direction relative to the noose and relatively involved operating parts all of which lead to uncertainty of operation. Furthermore the trigger mechanisms of such traps are usually relatively stiff to operate due to the extensive spring pressure required particularly as the provision of sufficient leverage is often difficult if not impossible to provide.